


if you can find that leap of faith

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [66]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Shisui can totally be smooth, bride abduction, for about 10 seconds at a time, kind of, only not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “I think,” Shisui declares, and kind of distantly hopes he isn’t about to die a messy death, “that this calls for a kidnapping.”There's a moment of absolute silence.“What,” Utakata demands.





	if you can find that leap of faith

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on my Tumblr: Kat, I just re-read reverse (again. what I'm I doing with my life??) and now I ship Utakata and Shisui. Just. why brain. WHY??? But Utakata would fit Shisuis type so perfectly: pretty and deadly dangerous. And now I can't stop shipping them. whyyyyyyyy DDD:

“Cowards,” Shisui mutters, watching the desperate, terrified retreat of the Kiri squad. He keeps his eyes on the one with the Byakugan, just in case the man wants to try something, and the bastard shouldn’t have that eye in the first place, but since he does—

“They might be, but I'm not.”

On instinct, Shisui leaps, a shunshin whirling him out of the path of a bubble full of black ink that envelops the branch he was just perched on. With a hiss an a crackle, the bough snaps, dissolving like the ink is made of acid, and Shisui curses, flips in midair, and bounces out of the path of three more. He lands lightly on the mossy ground and sweeps his tantō out, deflecting three kunai in quick succession, and narrows his eyes at the Kiri jounin who steps out of the trees. He’s carrying a pipe and a bottle, dark hair falling across amber eyes, and his expression is set, hostile.

 _Pretty_ , Shisui thinks, and offers up a grin as he adjusts his grip on his tantō. “Hey, I'm not even doing anything. Is it illegal to take a stroll through the woods on a beautiful night now?”

The jounin regards him for a long moment, apparently trying to decide if he’s joking, and then snorts. “It is when you're a Konoha nin in the middle of Water Country,” he retorts, and raises the pipe to his lips. One hard breath, chakra flaring around him like a blue-white nimbus, and bubbles stream out, fast-moving and thick enough to blind. Shisui doesn’t wait for them to reach him; he leaps forward, triggering a shunshin, feels the world blur to speeds that his Sharingan can only barely keep up with. A hard twist carries him right through the center of the swarm, just missing the bubbles as the swirl together, and he flips, sees amber eyes go wide just a second too late.

Shisui hits him feet-first with all of his weight, knocks the other shinobi right off his feet and slams him into the ground, knocking the pipe from his fingers. In an instant he has the blade of his tantō across the jounin’s throat, knees pinning his arms, and he grins at the surprise on that pretty face.

“Sorry,” he says, halfway between cheerful and mocking. “Usually I’d at least buy you dinner first, but since you were the one coming on to me—”

The other teenager twists, and Shisui has to throw himself to the side to avoid the foot that almost catches him in the head. His hand lashes forward, trying to get the jounin in the throat before the other can get away, but in a surge of sleek muscle the Kiri nin flips himself over, sliding out from under Shisui's sword, and whirls around, leg snapping out in a hard kick. It catches Shisui right in the chest, knocks him back, and a blast of water sends him summersaulting ass over teakettle right back into a tree.

Oh, now that is _not_ cool.

Even as the jutsu fades, Shisui leaps for the branches, shimmers away in a burst of chakra, and hits the Kiri nin in the back, looping an arm around his throat even as he shoves a knee into his spine. There's a choked cry as the teenager stumbles forward, and Shisui fouls his feet, kicks the back of his knee to make it buckle, and drags him the rest of the way to the ground. His sword comes to rest across the jounin’s throat just as something sharp pricks his side, and Shisui freezes.

For a long moment, there's perfect silence in the forest, only the sound of their breathing between the trees. Then Shisui glances down at the kunai resting above his kidney, looks up to where his tantō rests against the Kiri nin’s jugular, and says with all the lightness he can muster, “Well, I guess this one’s a draw.”

The Kiri nin makes a sound of faint amusement, leaning back a little further into Shisui's hold to avoid the blade at his throat. “You're good,” he says. “I can see why Ao ran.”

“But you didn’t,” Shisui observes, something close to curious. “And on that note, shouldn’t you have backup if you're taking on a squad of Konoha nin?”

From his angle, he can just see the bittersweet slant of the other boy’s smile. “Backup is only for the shinobi they want to see return alive.”

Fuck. Shisui's grip tightens on his tantō, though he doesn’t let the blade waver. “What,” he says, and it’s sharper than he intends it to be, closer to a demand than anything.

Long lashes dip, and the boy looks away, back towards the village. “I'm Utakata,” he says, like that explains everything. And then, when Shisui doesn’t react, he huffs out a breath that’s nearly irritated and says, “The _Rokubi jinchuuriki_.”

The smart thing to do would be to abandon ship, use a shunshin to get as far away as possible, or maybe beg for forgiveness and hope he can wiggle out of this alive. Jinchuuriki are easily the most powerful shinobi alive, and Shisui didn’t need to have Uzumaki Kushina as his jounin instructor to know that.

But—

“I think,” Shisui declares, and kind of distantly hopes he isn’t about to die a messy death, “that this calls for a kidnapping.”

There's a moment of absolute silence.

“ _What_ ,” Utakata demands, and doesn’t quite jerk around to stare at Shisui, seeing as there's still a sword at his throat, but the desire is there in the sharp twitch he gives.

Shisui can't help himself; he laughs, relaxing his hold, and steps back. “I told you,” he says cheerfully, even as Utakata spins to face him. “I’d usually take you on a date before all the manhandling, but there's not really a reason we can't do it backwards, just this once. And besides, Konoha's got another jinchuuriki but he’s just a kid, so it’s not like they’d turn you away if you wanted to join.”

“Join,” Utakata repeats, a little faintly. He’s staring at Shisui like he’s insane.

Shisui is honestly a little offended. “Well, it sounds like everything’s pretty shitty for you right now,” he says, and thinks it’s a pretty reasonable assumption to make. “Konoha's big thing is teamwork, though. And even if we don’t always get it right, at least we _try_. And we’re not having genin execute each other in order to graduate, either.”

Utakata winces faintly at that, and he glances back over his shoulder, towards his village, and then looks at Shisui again. Shisui can practically see him wavering, and takes a step forward, spreading his hands. “Come on,” he says, “what’s holding you here?”

For a moment, Utakata closes his eyes. “My master,” he says, but his voice wavers slightly. “But—the Rokubi keeps talking to me, and Master Harusame is hiding something. I don’t—it’s _confusing_.”

Shisui is nowhere near being a good enough person not to capitalize on an opening like that. He takes a step forward, sliding his tantō back into its sheath, and reaches out, telegraphing the movement. Utakata doesn’t move away, though, and Shisui curls a hand around his elbow, steps close until he’s right in the jinchuuriki’s space. Shisui's half a head taller, and he gives Utakata his most winning smile as he leans in, not quite looming, but—an invitation. Shisui can be smooth. Sometimes. Well, once in a very great while.

“Look,” he says, quiet enough that the words are a secret shared between them, “you deserve better.”

Utakata rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t pull away. “And you're going to sweep me off my feet and carry me away to a better life,” he says dryly. “How heroic. Should I swoon now, or hold off until later?”

Oh, his mother is going to _love_ that sense of humor. Shisui laughs, takes another half-step closer. “Either works for me,” he says. “I could totally toss you over my shoulder, too, and carry you away like that. At least a couple of goddesses get abducted like that, right?”

Utakata gives him an exasperated look, but turns slightly, looking towards Kiri again. “They're not coming back,” he says, almost to himself.

Shisui listens, but he doesn’t hear any returning shinobi either, and his Sharingan can't pick out any chakra signals near them. The Kiri squad is well and truly gone, and it makes something in Shisui's chest curl, tight and unhappy.

“Isn’t it worth it to _try_?” he asks quietly. “If there's even a vague chance you’d be happier in Konoha, isn’t that enough to take the risk?”

Utakata glances up at him, mouth pulling into an unhappy line, and then looks away. This time, though, Shisui isn’t so easily deterred. He catches Utakata's chin in gentle fingers, urging him back around, and—

Maybe it’s the look on his face. Maybe it’s the way Shisui's body is still humming with low-level adrenaline from the fight, from going head-to-head with a shinobi just as strong as he is, _stronger_ than he is, and not having to hold back. Maybe it’s just that Utakata is gorgeous in the evening shadows, and Shisui's self-control is best measured in negative numbers. Whatever the reason, though, he leans in and kisses that unhappy mouth, feels Utakata's breath of surprise and then quiet sound of pleasure as he kisses back. Shisui steps in, curls a hand around Utakata's hip, feels a hand settle on the nape of his neck, and it’s dangerous, sends even more adrenaline singing through him, makes everything _better_. The Rokubi jinchuuriki leans into his kiss, tightens a hand against his skin, kisses _back_ like he’s going to drown and Shisui is his last chance of air, and it’s an impossibly heady thing.

“Oh gods,” Utakata breathes as they separate just enough to breath, and there's a flush in his cheeks, a warmth in his eyes that wasn’t there a minute ago. “What the hell am I doing?”

“Getting kidnapped,” Shisui says, and couldn’t physically contain his grin even if he tried. His heart is trying to flutter up and out of his ribcage, and he’s almost giddy with the feeling of it. “I am a scoundrel and a terrible person and I'm going to kidnap myself a pretty jinchuuriki bride to have at my mercy.”

Utakata flushes darker, and tries but fails to muster up an indignant expression. “You're _awful_ ,” he says, but there's a smile on his lips, so Shisui thinks he can let the insult slide just this one.

“I'm perfect and wonderful,” he disagrees, and his hand slides down Utakata's arm to tangle their fingers. “Come on, I hear they do emergency marriages in Yugakure. We can totally elope, and then Konoha _has_ to take you in.”

“I have no idea what I'm doing,” Utakata says, his tone somewhere between wonder and horror. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and then shakes his head and looks up again. “I—Yugakure, you said?”

Shisui is a _genius_. Itachi is never allowed to insult his intelligence or his cunning ever again. He beams, looping an arm around Utakata's waist and steering him towards the edge of the island, where his squad’s boat is hidden. “Definitely. My squad can totally be blackmailed into standing witness, too, so that’s that taken care of. Gods, you're so pretty and this is _perfect_ , you could totally break me in half and I _love_ that, you're so very much my type.”

“You're _really_ insane,” Utakata says, but it sounds like he’s about to laugh, so Shisui counts it as a win either way.


End file.
